


Death Awaits

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Turandot - Puccini
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Operas, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem/Lyric based on one of the scenes in Turandot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> In my High School we had an opera English class. We did Turandot and we were suppose to write a poem/lyric on one of the scenes and I chose the first scene with the four Italians. I thought it was funny in a dark way and the poem wrote itself the moment I read it.

**Pantalone:**

Now come my dear Prince Samarkand

Your imminent death is at hand

Now there must be a perfect spot

Somewhere among this beheaded lot

My name is Pantalone and I am from Venice

But I had to leave because I was quite the menace

And now in Peking, I'm the Prime Minister

And as you can see this job can be quite sinister

Now my dear Prince, I think here would fit your head

Or maybe there instead

**Tartaglia:**

My name is Tartaglia and I reside from Naples

And my father is… let's stop before I say something I'm able

Now my mother is just a fisherman's daughter

But always claimed to be of a higher order

Now here my dear Prince is the head of another

This is a spot like none other

It is quite sunny and pleasant

And it is this spot to you I present

**Pantalone:**

Well now I think the Prince can find his own place

There is no reason for him not to find his space

Now go on and don't forget

But that shouldn't be anything to sweat

**Brigella:**

My name is Brigella and I'll be sure not to forget

And I am from Ferrara but I'm quite not done yet

I am quite the trouble maker

And can also be quite the taker

I am now here in this city

As you can see it's quite the pity

And now we must kill for our "Princess"

Oh goodness knows she is possessed

**Truffaldino:**

Well now it is my turn

And what is your concern?

Oh my voice and it's quite high

I used to be a Baritone and it's enough to make me cry

I'm the Chief Eunuch in charge of the Harem

And no one else is let near them

It is a position of high favor

Something I really have come to savor

**Pantalone:**

Oh confound you my dear sir

**Tartaglia:**

Right there is where we prefer

**Pantolone:**

That's too far to the right

It would be quite the fright

The other is clean shaven

It would be quite the haven

Well now I'm sure that this done

But this dilemma has just begun

Now head back through the gates

Because this Prince's death awaits

 


End file.
